halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Multiplayer
Untitled In Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a multiplayer game called Race. Why don't we have an article on that?--SWME 01:24, 14 January 2007 (UTC) *Shouldn't we have an article on it?--SWME 03:06, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course we should. If you have any information about it, feel free to create the article. -ED 02:43, 21 February 2007 (UTC) My question is what is colour --Spartan 1 1 7 02:05, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Too much Wayyyyy too much focus on Halo 2 MP. Put a couple Halo 1 MP pics in there. Maybe even Halo 3 and Halo PC. --User:MLG Cheehwawa maps should this page contain links to multiplayer maps? that way people can find map info quickly. Riley The Great · COMM 20:26, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I think so! HyperMan356 10:54 July 6, 2008 clans where do you list clans, what if you want to join one? --Drawde83 :#We don't list clans. :#Ask someone if you can join their clan. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 22:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) but if you don't list clans how do I know who belongs to the real cool ones. Or is randomly asking people the only way --Drawde83 22:38, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, firstly, it's impossible to just list all the clans, because there are so many. Secondly, there aren't really any "real cool ones." There are some well known clans, like KSI, CoB, etc... you just have to look hard enough. =D 'güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 23:06, 7 June 2007 (UTC) H3 forge budget. I think it'd be good to mention the budget for each multiplayer map on the respective infoboxes of the articles. Any problem with that? 66.82.9.75 18:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Should we add a link to a general tips and tricks page? That is a part of Multiplayer so why is there no page about that? H3 ph34r the grun7y-n355 4nd ^^y 1337 5kilz 02:08, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Invincitank Invincitank is acheivable by putting a bubble shield over a tank so that only the barrel sticks out. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! co-op can you play with three players on halo 3 co-op with one console?\ Unfortunately, no. Dark Neptune 01:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) If only if only..........Generalkits34 4:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ACTUALLY U CAN WITH A GLITCH FIRST SET UP 2 CONTROLLERS FOR HALO 3 CO OP BOTH SIGNED IN.BUT CONNECT A 3RD CONTROLL THAT IS NOT SIGNED IN NEXT CHOOSE A LEVEL(dont play a level w cortana in it it freezes the game) THEN START THE COUNT DOWN AND SIGN IN THE 3RD CONTROLL INTO A TEMPORARY PROFILE. THEN WHEN THE SCREEN TURNS COMPLETELY BLACK SELECT YES TO USE A TEMP PROFILE AND U SHOULD BE GOOD 2 GO :CAPS Lock! Turn it off, right now. Sign your edits on talk pages - you sign with these: ~~~~. Smoke 03:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) BAD PAGE This Multiplayer page was very disorganized, the pictures were strewn everywhere, there were no catagories... Until I got to it. Now it's easier to read, the pictures are organized, and there's nice catagories. Reading about Multiplayer is now a lot easier!! Kougermasters 20:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) fire fight why is firefight not added to this page.it IS A MULTIPLAYER COMPONENT. Maybe it's because HALO:ODST HASN'T BEEN RELEASED YET????? Did you think of that? Maybe people don't know how it works and want to wait for ODST to come out so that they can put it all in at once? This dude Ghosts what do u think about videos of "ghosts" in multiplayer maps. is there an article? :There is. Visit Ghosts of Halo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) A note about AI in maps. This isn't a comment as much as it is a useful bit of information to prospective editors of the ''Halo Custom Edition section. I just don't know where else to put it, and it's unsourced (because what I discuss is largely common knowledge among mapmakers). AI-controlled NPCs can indeed be added to modded maps, and they already exist in maps on Halo 2 and Halo 3. Experienced editors may already recognize that the fact is not notable because it is true for all games and it is a minor point. It is even less notable, however, because of the fact that in Halo PC, AI don't sync. That means that games do not use the connection host to keep track of the AI-controlled NPCs. So say you have an AI-controlled Flood Combat Form on a map, and four people are in multiplayer on that map. On Player 1's computer, the NPC may be beating the crap out of Player 2. On Player 2's computer, the AI may have just walked off a cliff. On Player 3's computer, Player 3 is shooting wildly at the AI -- but everyone else sees Person 3 shooting at air. On Player 4's computer, the thing just killed Player 4 -- but everyone saw Player 4 drop dead for no identifiable reason. AI don't sync. The problem is not present in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 1, AI did sync -- if AI did not sync, then Co-op would be impossible, as in the Campaign, players fight nothing but AI-controlled NPCs. However, Gearbox (the company that ported Halo to the PC) did not (or could not?) code the PC version to synchronize AI across computers. This is why AI should not be used in multiplayer maps (except possibly as pieces in the background -- perhaps a battle visible from but raging outside of the level boundaries). Furthermore, it's not a flaw specific to Multiplayer mode -- it's not some odd constrant placed on the mode. This can be proven because Halo 2, which uses a similar engine, does sync AI (the Quadwing that fly in maps); Halo 3 does likewise, as can be seen on Epitaph, Guardian, and elsewhere. Now, I don't really have sources for this (I could find un''official sources, but...), which is why I'm not putting it in the article. (And in any case, it would be more relevant in the Halo Custom Edition and/or Halo PC articles.) So yeah. I didn't know where to put this, thought it might be useful, so I just kinda blobbed it here on the talk page. Hope nobody minds. DavidJCobb 01:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :''I can be your source. The fact that Halopedia doesn't support CE sources can be quite frustrating, but hey, Halomaps.org says it all. Everything that's been recorded in CE history is there. Most if not all of the community's discussion is held at the forums, so I'd recommend checking there. : :It can even be frustrating to see that Halopedia doesn't support mods that are 99.99% canon, probably because they're either fan-made or not supported by MS/Bungie, or perhaps, and always, both, so they aren't canon, they're just based completely upon canon. : :Quadwing don't count as AI, they're movement is either scripted or scripted to be random. Their possible death by shooting them is irrelevant. : :Co-op, on the other hand, does sync AI because you're on the same system. PC multiplayer depends on different systems for the AI, as well as other things such as syncing boarding, and destructible vehicles - no wonder vehicles in multiplayer were invincible. : :Oh wait, Halomaps.org is a valid reference that you can put AI in maps, but it doesn't sync. : :Anything else? [[User:PX173|PX]]''1''7 14:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::In H3 you can do Co-op over system link or live; isn't the same system present in H2 (which is an altered H1 engine) or H1? DavidJCobb 19:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, they didn't start from scratch, but the H2 engine is almost completely different in that it barely has enough similarities to the H1 engine, so you can say it's a completely different engine. H3 uses the H2 engine with a few tweaks. The H1 engine isn't exactly... "primitive", it's just that the other engines make it seems old, which it is, and the physics engine doesn't allow you to stand on moving vehicles. Sometimes I praise BF1942 just for the physics engine, although I know the physics are a bit... odd. Nevertheless, vehicle destruction and lunging(both of which are possible in the CE engine but don't sync) sync in H2 and 3, so there's a good bet AI will, too. Apparently Halo wasn't designed for multiplayer AI, and I guess we'd not interfere with that. [[User:PX173|PX]]''1''7'' 08:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah. Thank you for answering my question. :D DavidJCobb 00:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 Trueskill The desrciption of how matchmaking works in halo 3 is misleading. Players are not matched based on exp in any playlist. In ranked playlists you are matched based on trueskill and the number is shown to you. This is actually also how you are matched in social playlists, based on a skill number, except in these playlists you can't see what it is. That part of the article needs to be cleaned up. Question I must ask, i have Two controllers, if i plug both in, can i get some of the Multi-Player only Armor Permutations or is that only for Xbox Live?This is for Halo 3, of course. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 12:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Lolwut? You can apply an Armor Permutation if you have a profile. You need not have a companion with you. Some armor pieces can be earned in single-player (or with a dummy player in Custom Games); the rest must be earned on Co-op or Matchmaking. DavidJCobb 17:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks.If i may ask, which armor permutations can i unlock if i use a Dummy player in a custom game? [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 09:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't remember off the top of my head, but Armor Permutations lists the requirements for each armor part. I think there's a list of perms that don't require Live somewhere in the article. DavidJCobb 00:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, sat up last night,got EOD and Hayabusa (I already unlocked EVA) and my neighbour allowed me to take my profile and use it on his XBL to get the Scout Shoulders.Now to get Security, thank god for ODST! Werewolfhell 15:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::what is your favorite game mode butthead4